My mystery man
by Islandprincess11
Summary: Cagalli doesn't date. Not after her painful breakup with her longtime cheating boyfriend, Shinn. When she visits a quaint resort in Palawan, Philippines on a travel demo assignment, she only expects a relaxing work trip. But when she meets Athrun, his impossibly handsome looks and irresistible charm gets the best of her. AU


**Cagalli POV**

I look around the gorgeous tropical views and can't believe my luck. Travel demo may be the gig for me to move on; I adjust my sundress and grab my phone for a walk around the grounds of the quaint boutique resort. I've never been to Palawan but I've been dying to go to the Philippines for years.

Quickly, I check my emails on my phone. I smile as I see one from my best friend and roommate, lacus. She's just checking to see if I made it okay to the resort, and is so jealous but happy for me about my exotic travel demo trip. I punch in a quick response to let her know all is well and that I'll write more or call her later.

It's my first day at this gig but it feels like the first day of vacation. I don't have anywhere to be until tomorrow's events, so I might as well enjoy the sights and a little drink at the outdoor bar. After I grab a little sunscreen and my sunglasses, I check myself in the mirror. Hmm, did I gain even more weight? Why am I so pale and heavy? I guess it'll have to do.

In my head, I hear lacus's concerned voice scolding me. "Stop that! You're gorgeous, Cagalli." I half cock a smile and nod my head. It's true that I've always been self-conscious of my weight and curviness. And I've never been the kind of girl that got a lot of attention anyway. It never really mattered before when I was with shinn. The mere thought of my cheating ex-boyfriend made my blood boil.

No! I'm not ruining this trip with thoughts of that undeserving cheat. So I force myself to think happy thoughts. I'm in paradise! For God's sake, look around! It's time for a fruity, tropical drink outside while soaking in the gorgeous scenery.

I walk out my charming bungalow and towards the main pool area where there's an outdoor bar, shaded by a breezy straw roof and surrounded by softly swaying palm trees. The strong sun beats down on my pale skin as I hustle faster to beat the rays. Nobody is in the pool. They must be on that perfect beach, only steps away from the bar. That's next, after a little welcome drink, I think.

As I walk up to the bar, I notice there is nobody there except the bartender and one customer. An extremely attractive man, sitting alone. As I stroll up, his intense gaze and beautiful emerald eyes lock onto me. Our gazes meet for a moment before I look away, suddenly feeling shy. I feel the heat rising on my cheeks.  
I stand a few feet away from the smoldering hot stranger at the bar, giving him an awkward, quick smile. The bartender looks up with a smile. "Hi," I smile to him as I look around at the displayed bottles ofliquor. He's a local, I can tell, but he asks me in English, "What can I get you?"

I ask him about the list of drink specials displayed in the small plastic ad on the table and then I pick something fruity. As he goes off to make it, the beautiful stranger next to me flashes me a brilliant smile. I grin back quickly and automatically. His beautiful blue hair and perfect smile make my heart leap in my throat. He's intimidatingly handsome with a searing, strong presence.

"Hi, how are you?" he asks in the smoothest sexiest voice. "My name is Athrun." He extends his hand out for a polite handshake with that devastating grin. "Hi," I smile back, grinning like an idiot. There's a lump in my throat and for a moment, I don't know what to say. Like I've lost all my motor skills and his beauty and rugged hotness has rendered me speechless. Damn, he's distracting. Speak! My inner voice screams at me.

"Uh, hi, I'm good, thanks. I'm Cagalli," I say as I reach my hand out to shake his. His eyes feel like they're bearing into me. Thank God my drink shows up at that moment, giving me an excuse to look away and a second to collect myself.

"Cheers," he tips his glass. "Did you just arrive? Here for vacation?"

"Oh, yes, just got here. I'm here on a event trip actually as a demo analyst of Yamato's Enterprises. What about you?" I try to sound calm but I'm feeling flustered. I'm not used to talking to someone so distractingly gorgeous. He must be bored or just being nice, I tell myself.

I learn that he's on a little vacation with his friend just for a few days. As we chat, I notice a gorgeous supermodel type girl in a string bikini walk by, who stares Athrun down. Suddenly, I'm feeling even more self-conscious. Maybe I should leave.

He surely must notice that perfect skinny goddess walking by and checking him out. But he doesn't even blink an eye. Instead, he's completely wrapped up into our conversation. I don't know what to make of this mysterious stranger. Feeling alittle uncomfortable, I wonder if a little walk on the beach will do me some good.

"I think I'm going to take this drink down the beach for a walk," I smile to Athrun as I fumble to collect my purse and wrap. I'm doing him a favor. That will give him a gracious out so he can talk to that red haired girl slash supermodel. .

He jumps to his feet. "Let me come with you. I've been wanting to stretch my legs. Uh, if that's okay with you, of course."

He throws some cash down on the bar and nods to the bartender. "This is for our drinks."

I blush immediately. "Um, of course. A little company would be nice".  
Within a few steps, we're on the firm, sandy beach under the hot blazing sun. I can smell the ocean as we stroll on the narrow beach strip by the resort. There are a few scattered sunbathers but we walk closer towards the water. As we stroll slowly with our drinks, I take a deep breath and take in the salty ocean air and the tropical paradise.

It's heaven. Too perfect. Am I dreaming? I'm in heaven with an impossibly handsome Adonis. What is going on? I start feeling instantly uncomfortable again.

The unwelcome face of my ex-boyfriend flashes in my mind's eye as I try to push him out. Maybe that's why I'm feeling this way. Not only am I not ready for anything with anyone… how can I understand stand why this perfect, drop dead gorgeous man is showering me with so much attention? I try to push the unwelcome thoughts out of my head and just stay in the moment.

"A penny for your thoughts, beautiful Cagalli," Athrun grins at me.

I give him a puzzled look. Did he just call me beautiful?  
"What are you thinking about so intently?" he asks teasingly. "I know it's a work trip for you, but you're not working now. You're practically on vacation. Maybe you should try to enjoy it a little?"

I can't help smiling at him. "Oh, nothing really. I tend to be a worrier sometimes. But yes, you're right. I'm going to enjoy this work vacation." Especially if he's in it, I smile to myself. I love looking at him. I've only just met this mysterious handsome stranger but I can't stop staring at his sculpted face, intense eyes and toned body. Is he a model? I notice that he seems to brush off any hints and questions about his life. I don't want to make him uncomfortable and figure that he's just private like I am. Yes, we're on vacation. We'll leave it like that. No awkward interrogating questions and no expectations.

As we stroll down the beach, I look up and see a local walking towards us. We're at a quite expensive boutique resort and for a moment, I think he sticks out with his ragged appearance. Maybe he's a homeless beach bum. As he nears, he breaks into a run. Before I can think, he's suddenly torn my purse off my shoulders and barrels down the beach.

I stop and gasp in shock. Then instantly, I bolts down the beach in hot pursuit after him. Holy crap! I know Athrun stared at me running away with his mouth open. Everyone who was sunning themselves nearby stands up and looks in awe at the scene unfolding before them.

 **Athrun POV**

I'm immobile. I feel sick and horribly worried. What in the hell was that?  
And why did she run after him? Oh God, what if something happens to her?

Then I saw her

Cagalli!" I run over to her. I kneel down and blurt out, "What the hell are you doing?!" I quickly scan her and breathe a small sigh of relief as I don't see any evidence of blood or injury.

She was sweat-soaked and gasping hard to catch her breath, but still so beautiful as she nodded, and panted in response.

"Oh good…Cagalli? What the hell is going on?" I hear a loud man's voice boom angrily next to me. "Are you okay? What just happened?" A brown haired guy looks like a same age as me, rushes over towards Cagalli and me. "Here, drink this." He shoves a bottle of cold water towards Cagalli. After a couple seconds, he was ready to speak.

"Athrun, this is my lil brother, Kira. Kira, I'm fine. My purse was snatched and I had to get it back," she pants casually.

"What? Cagalli, are you kidding me? You could've gotten seriously hurt! And I'm not your little brother" yells Kira. He's clearly agitated by her rash action.

"Kira, calm down already. The point is, I'm not. I'm completely fine. Now, if you don't mind, Athrun and I were just leaving," she dismisses him with a serious glare.

Then Kira looks over at me, assessing me for a few more seconds before looking puzzled and raising an eyebrow dismissively.

"Fine, but call me if you have any problems next time, okay?" He narrows his eyes and storms off.

 **Cagalli POV**

And why did I run after him? I didn't even have that much in my purse. Stupid Cagalli.

"I still can't believe you did that You're amazing I don't know if I've seen a girl as beautiful as yourself run like that but I'd never want you to get hurt. It wouldn't be worth it," he scold softly with a smile.

"Come on, let's get outta this hot sun," he says as he pulls me closer. Inside to myself, I squeal and smile inside. Slowly, we walk off the beach towards my bungalow.

Within a few minutes, we're at my door. It wasn't me at all, but in that moment, I didn't care if it sounded too bold. It only felt right to invite him inside. "Why don't you come in? Just to have a seat and a drink, at least?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Thank you," he says as he flashes a polite but irresistibly sexy smile at me. My insides involuntarily tingle every time he speaks and looks at me that way.  
I offer him a seat on the couch as I check on drinks. "I hope some wine is okay. It's all I had time to pick up after I got here." As I saunter over towards him with our drinks, I feel increasingly flushed again. He's so distractingly handsome and sexy. And I can't believe he's in my living room. it was almost starting to feel like a date.

I sit next to him on the couch, feeling acutely aware of how close we are, in a private space.

"Thank you again, Athrun. I'm sorry that happened, It just my feet moves instinctly when that man grab my shoulder and I can't help it And…besides all that, I've had a really nice time with you today." I look down as my cheeks flush. From the moment we met through and after all the excitement, my feelings for him were spinning out of control, dangerously fast. I was not expecting that.

He looks right into me with his soulful, sexy Emerald eyes. "I had a wonderful time meeting you today, Cagalli . I'm so glad you did, too. I'd love to see you again. Soon." His eyes search mine for an answer.

My lips curl into a smile. He wants to see me again? This beautiful, charming , sexy man wants to see me again? But within an instant, a nagging doubt and sick feeling comes over me. Why? Why and how could a perfect man like him, be interested in an boyish woman like me? Maybe he was just like my ex and couldn't be trusted. He must've detected my hesitation.

"Cagalli, what's wrong? Didn't you enjoy our time together?" he sounds wounded and tentative.

"No, that's not it at all. I…I'm sorry. Of course, I'd love to see you again," I drift off.  
"But? What's the problem?" he seems genuinely concerned.  
"Athrun I'm not sure if I'm ready for much. Not now. I just came out of a long-term relationship and it didn't end well," I admit quietly. "But I do really enjoy you. And our time together," I say softly, feeling emboldened again.  
He leans towards me and takes my hands into his. My heart leaps as I feel his warm hands in mine and we looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Beautiful Cagalli, I understand. I won't rush you and I don't ask for much. All I know, is that I really enjoy being with you. We're kind of on vacation and want to be happy, right? So why don't we get rid of the pressure with no expectations? Why don't we just forget about everything else in the world then, and just enjoy each other for now?"

His strong, warm hands burn in mine as he brings them up to his sexy, soft lips to gently kiss the tips of my hands. I feel my insides burning, on fire, as I fight the urge to wince. He has a crazy physical effect on my body and it's overwhelming.

"No expectations?" I manage to eke out softly. "None," he whispers as he leans in for a kiss.

For a moment, I feel like I was going to pass out in excitement, wanting and needing his kiss. Then my inner voice screams inside at me, "NO!" I jump back a little.

He seems a little startled or hurt when I jump back. "Oh, Cagalli, I'm sorry. I…Uh, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I…I'm sorry, Athrun . Maybe we should talk more later about this. I'm not sure if I'm ready right now. But, I do love your ideas. About enjoying each other for now."

"I don't want to rush you. I respect you and what you want. Just know that, we can just get away together…this week only. Indulge ourselves, have fun, enjoy each other. Because we deserve it. And that's it. Then we'll go our separate ways, and you won't even have to think about it again if you don't want to. No pressure or expectations," he says matter-of-factly and convincingly as he takes a sip of wine.

"Well, you make a strong case and you're awfully convincing," I teasingly whisper to him. He makes some good points. I do deserve some  
fun time, and it could be nice to forget about my cheating ex for a while. Then it's back to the regular grind in a few days anyway.

"Mm, don't tease me, you beautiful creature, you," he growls at me in a sexy tone.  
I can't help but giggle. Me? A beautiful creature? I feign mock offense.  
"You…you're a beautiful creature, you are," I stutter a little and get fake-annoyed at him as my voice lowers. Damn it! Real slick, my inner voice chides me. I'm not used to getting lavished with such high praise at all, let alone by someone as Greek-god like as him.

He laughs lightly and pulls me closer. "You are gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off you, the second you walked into my view."

Aw, Athrun , you're sweet but you don't have to say all that," I whisper. "I'm sure you can get any girl you want."

"Shh…what do you mean? You're gorgeous, Cagalli. Look at those beautiful Gold eyes. Soft lips. Perfect skin. Irresistible curves. You're what I want."

I'm vaguely aware that my cheeks flush crimson as I bite my lower lip and look at him longingly. Oh, I want him, too.

We lean in, even closer to each other slowly. My temperature rises as I start to feel faint.

Then his warm, soft lips are on mine. We wrap our arms around each other and kiss deeper. His lips feel so soft, his kiss so tender yet passionately hot. I gasp in his mouth, feeling so overwhelmed by his hot kiss. It happens so fast that it scares me a little. I reluctantly pull away.

He stares into my eyes, looking puzzled and searching for clues. After a moment of silence, he gently says, "I don't want to rush you. It's fine. I should probably go."

I slowly smile at him and leap into his arms for a big, tight hug. He smells so divine and his body feels rock hard, smooth and toned underneath me.

"Athrun. Thank you so much for everything. For understanding. For today," I whisper. "Yes, I'd absolutely love to see you again. I agree, we should make the most of our vacation time Well, let's continue where we left off and go out tomorrow then," he grins at me.

"Oh, I have a demo and press trip tomorrow. But it's only during the day. I'll be back right after dinner. I know you've mentioned vacation for you, but some of us are here to actually work, you know," I say teasingly.

"Oh, no problem. I'll catch you tomorrow night then, my beautiful Cagalli," he says with that incredible smile of his, making me melt instantly.  
"I can't wait," I purr as I walk him to the door.

Last night and this morning has my mind in a fog. I have to focus on work details but my mind keeps going back to my handsome mystery man. The way he made me feel was unmistakable.  
In just a few hours, I went crazy for him. But yet, I didn't even know what he does for a living. Every time personal matters came up, he seemed to distract and change the topic. So how well did I really know him anyway?  
Yet I didn't want to push it. I figure he has his reasons. I was intensely personal and private, so I understood. And we were on a getaway trip partly to leave those things behind.  
I couldn't stop thinking about him. After getting ready for my day on the boat tour, I have a little extra time for coffee and a quick call to my friend. I pull out my iPad and Face Time Lacus. She answers quickly.  
"Hey, girl! I was starting to wonder where you've been," exclaims Lacus. In my iPad, I can tell she was just getting up.  
"Yeah, sorry. It's kind of been a crazy couple of days. But nothing's wrong. I only have a few minutes so thought I'd check in before taking the local boating tour."  
"Ooh, fancy," Lacus teases. "Well, I hope you're having fun at least. You know you deserve this, don't you? It's time that you take out some time for yourself. Any hot guys down there?"  
"Oh my God," I giggle at her. "You know I'm just here to work and get this demo done." I don't know why I jump to be so defensive.  
"Nobody is questioning their work ethic and professionalism. I'm just saying, it's time to move on. And you deserve some fun." Lacus's tone softens as she seems genuinely concerned as a friend. I know she's talking about that cheater, Shinn, of course.  
"I know, I know. Thanks, Lacus. I'll try to loosen up and have a little fun, too," I smile at her in my tablet screen. She has been such a good friend, helping me so much through the disappointments of my last relationship.  
"Oh shoot, I can't be late. How about I text or call you later?" I say to Lacus, as I notice the time. "No problem, girl. Enjoy your fancy boat trip. We'll talk soon," she smiles and blows me a kiss before we disconnect.  
I'm excited to be in this exotic and beautiful foreign country. As I step outside, the warm sun and tropical, natural smells fill my senses. I rush through the day, trying to pay attention to logistics and interesting facts given by the boat tour operator. I manage to take copious notes and snap a few interesting pictures.  
But all day long, thoughts of him permeate my mind. Countless times, I find my mind wandering back to thoughts of him. His beautiful face, toned physique, sweet expressions and things he would say to me. I chide myself, reminding myself that I've only known him for a few hours. In fact, there was so much about him that I didn't know.  
Although I manage to get enough notes and pictures from the day, it's hard to keep my mind on work. And I wonder, will he reach out to me tonight, as he said he would? The thought of seeing him again distracts me like no other, breaking any attention I have to the droning tour operator. Good thing I have a voice recorder.  
My mind screams at me. It's too early, I'm just not ready! But when I think about seeing him again, feeling his strong hands in mine, his warm, toned body against mine, I shudder and can't stop grinning like an idiot. Maybe we could just have a little fun and enjoy our time together, like he suggested last night. I fight to keep my mind on the day's work. Why was he so distracting?  
After a day of touring and talking with the demo attendees and guides, it's finally time to go home. It felt like an extra-long day but at least I got the bulk of my work done, I really just want to get home and jump into a shower.  
You know what you want, my inside voice taunts me. I admit, I want to know if he's going to reach out to me again. Maybe it was a fluke, I shouldn't get my hopes up for a guy like him. After all, I just wasn't ready and the timing was terrible I realize my inner voice is telling me all of these excuses, to protect myself from the certain disappointment I would have if he didn't follow through. I convince myself to be practical about it. I am kind of on vacation, and I should enjoy myself! Perhaps I've had too many drinks, although it was only two, but I refuse to drive myself crazy over some guy I hardly know. I decide that it's time to move on and not be so hard on myself. If it's meant to be, or if it's not, I won't have any expectations.  
As I get home to my bungalow, I come in and quickly get ready to shower and relax. But before I get a chance, I see a mysterious and beautiful package on the bed. As I approach, I see it is a gorgeous assortment of flowers and local delicacies with a note "Hello beautiful. Thinking about you. I will call you tonight and pick you up for a little local fun in the nearby ."  
Then I hear a buzz on my phone. I look up a little startled. Taking a look, I don't recognize the number but the text message makes it clear.  
"Cagalli, I'll pick you up in an hour. Wear a sexy dress. Looking forward to it. Athrun."  
I grin from ear to ear. But how did he even get my cell phone number? I could have sworn I didn't give it to him last night. Maybe I was mistaken? I shake my head. And he wants a sexy dress, huh? I have the perfect black dress in mind. Although I'm curvy, this dress hugs my curves in all the right places. I'm rather self-conscious with most outfits, but this was a rare and perfect fit.  
What did he have in mind for us tonight? Even if it was a quiet night, just sitting next to him and listening to his beautiful voice and looking at his handsome face, it would be a perfect night for me. My inner voices squeal giddily at the exciting thought.  
In record time, I shower and get dressed. I apply some makeup and work on my hair a little. And before I know it, there's a knock on my door.  
As I open the door, I can't stop smiling at his handsome face smiling back at me "Wow, hello, beautiful Cagalli," he breathes in sharply, looking me up and down as though he is quite impressed. I flush and look down. He gives a light wolf whistle.  
"Stop that, you're embarrassing me," I mutter sheepishly. I'm really not used to that kind of attention, especially from a man like him.  
"What, you're absolutely beautiful. No need to be embarrassed," he assures me. "Okay, I don't want to make you feel embarrassed. Shall we?" He offers his arm in a gentlemanly gesture. I lock onto his sculpted arm and let him escort me out into the night.  
When we get to the parking lot of the resort, there is a limo awaiting us. A good-looking, muscular and well-presented limo driver is at the door, holding it open for me with a nice smile. I shoot a glance at Athrun with a raised eyebrow. A limo? Where is he taking me?  
"You pulled out all the stops, didn't you? Nice limo," I tease him with a smile.  
"Oh, you have no idea," he teases me back with a winning grin. I smile but wonder what he means. So much mystery in the night and him, too. What is he hiding?  
Within a few minutes of driving, the limo stops. The door opens, as the driver extends his hand to help me out. I look up and see that we are in front of a small local bar or club. It looks nondescript yet lively and popular with the locals  
"I figure since you are working on your travel here, that I'd bring you to some local flavor with the nightlife," Athrun explains. As we walk in, it feels like an authentic local club and bar, both with its decor and local Dominican flair. I hope I don't stick out too much as a foreigner. But I know I don't blend in.  
The music is loud and pulsating. The sexy, Latin beats go on as he pulls me towards the bar and dance floor. Oh, a dance floor, my inner voice winces. As a kid, I loved to dance. Then as I got older and notably heavier and curvier, I've avoided the dance floor. I tell myself to relax and enjoy the moment.  
Athrun turns around with two drinks, offering me one. I take it happily, as I look around the bar scene. It seems to be getting crowded quickly and more people are on the adjacent dance floor. Athrun pulls me off to the side so we have a little space.  
"Do you want to dance?" he beams at me with a mischievous look.  
"Um, sure," I grudgingly answer. But before I can get the words out, he grabs my hand and pulls me out to an open space on the dance floor. As if on cue, the music changes to a dramatic, pulsating, sexy Latin beat. He dramatically pulls me towards him, grabs my hips and does a sudden sexy move with me. I can't help but stare deeply into his intense eyes. I let my body go and flow with him and the music Suddenly, I'm unaware of anybody else in the world, in that room, except for us.  
Our bodies move in a perfect rhythm, moving along with this sexy beat as we hold each other close and gaze into each other's eyes. I feel my pulse rising and my heart beating faster. Normally, I'm terribly aware of my size and body in front of other people. But this moment was different. As he holds me and dances with me, I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. And no other girl but me exists anywhere for him.  
"Um, I'm not really a dancer. And everyone is staring," I whisper to Athrun in his ear. He gives me a sexy grin and laughs.  
"Don't you worry about that, Cagalli," he whispers back in my ear "They're all just jealous that I'm with you. You are gorgeous, and you know exactly how to move."  
I shyly grin back at him with a raised eyebrow. But I know what he means. I'm determined to enjoy every moment with him, and simply live in the moment without expectations or a worry.  
The club is dark and intimate. After a few drinks, I slowly get more comfortable on the dance floor with Athrun. I may be only 22, but I can't remember the last time I let go and had fun dancing on a dance floor. And with a gorgeous and talented dance partner like Athrun, I feel transported to another world. A smoky, sexy foreign world with impossibly hot exotic men like him. Actually, I haven't run into any other men like him.  
I look around and keep noticing eyes on us. At some or all parts of the night, it seems like every woman here stares at Athrun. Is that what it would always be like with him? I still don't understand because he can clearly have any woman he wants, yet he wants me in his arms right now. It was strange to me, yet an incredible turn on.  
We're on the dance floor, and our bodies quickly learn to move together perfectly in sync, in a slow and hot sensual lock step. I feel sweat forming on my brow. And I don't think it's from the local heat and humidity.  
Every time he moves his hips, grabs mine and pulls me close I almost fall apart. I bite my lip and I feel it like explosions shattering inside my body. He has an incredible physical effect on me with every move and glance my way. My intense physical attraction to him is overwhelming and makes my body feel weak. I never expected to meet someone like him.  
"Are you okay?" He sounds concerned as he looks at me. I do feel a little faint from my rising temperatures at the moment. "Your forehead is soaked. It is warm in here. Are you ready to go?" His sexy eyes search mine.  
I nod in agreement. I need some air and I'd rather be alone with him anyway. As he grabs my hand and leads me out, I see all the women looking at him. I can't help but feel twinges of annoyance.  
We finally hit the cool, tropical night air outside. The chauffeur is quick to spot us and open the limo door. It's only a short five or ten minute drive back into the resort area. As we sink into the plush seats, Athrun presses the button on the door. The tinted window behind the driver rolls down as he asks, "Yes, sir?"  
"Dearka, can you please give us a little privacy until we arrive at my suite?" Athrun asks with a dashing smile. He seems both professional and dangerously charming in all his interactions. "Certainly, sir," replies the driver. The driver puts on ear buds and then rolls up the tinted window partition. I slightly raise an eyebrow He seems to know him well. Is he Athrun's regular driver?  
Then Athrun gives me a smoldering, boyish side grin and sidles up closer to me. I swallow hard as I feel the butterflies overtake, going crazy inside me. Alone at last.  
"Athrun, I'm having so much fun with you," I giggle at him. He reaches over and pours me a little chilled bubbly from the side door. "But what are you hiding? You avoid my questions and won't even tell me what you do for a living." It may be the drinks, but I blurt out my concerns.  
I feel nervous as I slowly look up into his eyes. Shit, I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. But I need to know. He sets our drinks down. I find myself reaching over to grab his hands and take them into mine. My eyes search his soulful beautiful eyes for answers. "Should I be concerned that you're a spy or bank robber or something?" I give him a side grin with a little chuckle to lighten the mood.  
He flashes me a brilliant sexy smile and suddenly pulls me very close. My lips part and I gasp lightly. Every thought flies out of my head. All I can think about is how perfect he feels against me and how incredible he smells. Time stands still and I think I stop breathing for a moment.  
"No, you need not be concerned for anything, beautiful," he softly whispers to me. "I'm having the most incredible time with you as well. Let's enjoy it."  
I feel a little faint as he pulls me even closer. His soft warm lips fall on mine as we kiss deeply and passionately. His kiss is tender, both soft and hard and all-consuming. His kisses make me weak, drive me crazy with passion. They feel as perfect as he is.  
His hands slowly roam my body. First, stroking my hips and my ass. Then reaching for my ample breasts. He teasingly explores my body with his maddeningly sensual touch.  
"I love all your curves. So hot," he mutters into my mouth as he continues to caress my curves, sending pleasurable shocks down my spine. A slight moan escapes my lips as I pull him closer and savor his touch. My core tingles with need as I squirm against him, feeling a little out of control. Then I feel the car slowing down. I pull back a little suddenly. Is the car stopping?  
I let out a low giggle and smile at Athrun. He briefly looks out the window. "Looks like we've arrived at our destination." Athrun pushes the door's button and the tinted window partition scrolls down. Dearka removes his ear plugs. "We have arrived, sir," Dearka replies. "If you are ready, I shall get the door."  
"Very good. We're ready," Athrun answers. "You're coming in, right? At least for a nightcap but stay as long as you like. Dearka can take you back any time you'd like." Before I can answer, Dearka is extending his hand to assist me out of the limo. Then Athrun has his arm around my waist as he walks me towards his front door.  
As I look up, I'm surprised at the size of the bungalow. This must be their most expensive, high-end, presidential suite. It was shockingly large. Between the limo and his caviar tastes, I'm starting to get the picture that whatever Athrun does, he does pretty well for himself.  
We walk in to the open-air, elegantly appointed and enormous suite. It's like a majestic, tropical and tasteful mansion. "Wow, this must be their very best suite," I mutter to him as we walk in. "You're just here on vacation? As the Chairman of plant?" I wink at him with a giggle Before I finish laughing at my own silly joke, he spins around suddenly and backs me up into a wall. My heart stops for a second at his sudden move. I am pressed against the wall with his perfectly hard body pressing against me. I gasp and am suddenly rendered speechless.

*****Lemon Alert*****

His sultry lips quickly press against mine as we melt into more passionate kisses. I moan into his mouth with desperate need. I didn't know kisses could be so good. We stumble forward before he pauses to lead me into the bedroom. We fall into the bed back into each other's arms. Finally. All night I couldn't wait to be alone with him.  
"All night I just wanted to be alone with you," he whispers to me "I couldn't stop thinking about you since we met. Your incredible, Cagalli ." I look up at him with a smile and melt at his words. It's almost as if he's reading my mind.  
His hard body presses against me as I clench my eyes shut for a moment. He feels amazing. His soft lips fall on my neck, planting torturous hot kisses on my sensitive skin.  
I bite my lower lip, speechless. As he blazes a hot trail down my neck, I can't help but slowly grind my hips into him. A low groan escapes his lips, making my core tingle in excitement. We scoot back onto the pillows in his royally lush, huge bed.  
His big strong hands quickly wrap around me, undressing me. I feel my temperature rise as my dress drops down. His skillful hands and perfect mouth quickly descend all over my body, caressing and kissing my curves. I moan and writhe around in bed in response as he teases me. My hands caress his back and strong shoulders. I love the way he feels in my hands and pressing up against my body. It's been a long time since I've been with someone else. And no one, ever like him.  
He quickly unhooks my bra, and lowers his head to take a nipple into his mouth. He caresses my breasts with his hands as he suckles on me. I throw my head back, moaning and grinding. He knows exactly how to touch me.  
He comes back up towards me to kiss me deeply again. His hands quickly find my curves, gliding down my breasts to my hips, my back, and my ass. He kisses me desperately and I can feel his strong need for me. His hardness presses up against my leg as his strong hands slip in between my thighs.  
I gasp as my legs automatically open a little wider for him. I feel my slippery wetness as I've been so turned on all night for him. His warm large hands glide across my moist skin, softly teasing my wet folds. I throw my head back and pant helplessly under his touch. He pushes my panties aside and rubs my slippery wetness and expertly places a finger on my clit.  
He strokes me firmly and deliberately as he continues kissing me hard. I start panting harder and moaning uncontrollably in his mouth. I feel a steady tension build up quickly in my core. I bite my lower lip as I clench onto his shoulders, trying to hold on to my sanity.  
"Oh my God. Oh God, Athrun " I mutter nonsensical bits in overwhelming passionate babble. In seconds, my explosive orgasm hits me and rocks my body hard. I scream as I grab onto him and feel the ripples of intense passion and pleasure flow through me. Panting harder as I try to recover, I moan deeper as my body shivers uncontrollably underneath him.  
"Mm, so sexy. I need to taste you," he groans in his drop dead sexy voice. Then he lowers himself down as he pulls off my panties with his teeth. I feel my heart beating with dangerously insane speed. I bite my lip as I watch him. He nuzzles his head against my legs, slowly going up the side of my leg. I feel his hot breath against me as he approaches my pussy. Oh God, I don't know if I can handle this.  
He pauses for a moment before gently licking my slick, wet lips. I feel his hot breath against my sensitive wet skin. He slowly drags his tongue deeper into my slit and wet folds. He teases me as I moan and grab fistfuls of his thick, silky hair on his head. He quickly finds my core and latches on with incredible skill. His finger slides in my juices and into my entrance.  
Within seconds my throbbing clit, already sensitive from my last orgasm is screaming with blind passion again. I moan and scream loudly as he thrusts his finger deeply inside me without mercy, hitting my G spot with every thrust. My moans are desperate and louder as this intense orgasm rocks my body even harder, making it shake violently as the sparks of pleasure overtake me.  
"Oh my God, Athrun," I half whisper and babble in gratitude in my spent state.  
"Cagalli , you're driving me crazy. I need to have you," he growls as he comes up and pulls my head close to him for more intense, deep passionate kisses. He pulls away for a moment and looks deep into my eyes. Quickly, he undresses and approaches me again. In the soft light I admire his perfect, toned, tanned and muscular hard body.  
He looks and feels so perfect. He lies on top of me, pushing his hardness against my inner thigh, making me gasp. It looks and feels so large. I have not been with a lot of men. In fact, my last boyfriend was my high school sweetheart and only other guy I've had sex with. And Athrun was much larger than he was. And immensely more skillful in bed, as I could tell already.  
He adjusts his body and I feel his hard, ample manhood presses against the center of my moist folds. I bite my lip, almost panicked yet desperate to feel him inside me. But first he teases me, sliding his hardness in my slippery juices, allowing my wet lips to feel his firm, heavy weight pushing against my sensitive skin, teasing me to no end.  
"Now who's driving who crazy?" I wince in a whisper. He flashes a soft smile before he gives me a knee weakening, delicious kiss while cradling my head in his hands. Then he lowers his hands and guides himself towards my entrance. I hold my breath for a moment as I grab onto him harder.  
He pushes into me, as I feel his hardness penetrate me deeply. He easily slides in slowly, pushing against the tension, filling me up completely. I throw my head back and moan loudly as I feel every inch of him enter me. His hips grind deep into me in a sensual, perfect rhythm as he grabs my hips and thrusts firmly and mercilessly inside me I can't stop moaning as he pounds harder, bumping against my throbbing clit with every move. My body shakes as he takes over, filling me again and again. His hands reach up and caress my breasts as he continues slamming into me.  
"Oh my God, you are so beautiful. So damn sexy," he groans as he continues to drill into me. I pant and moan loudly and grind back with every thrust. I've already come twice, yet I feel another one fast approaching. My core is already hypersensitive from my earlier orgasms.  
My breathing and moaning escalates as I grip his hard body tighter. My body shakes again with another violent orgasm as I scream. "Oh my God, baby!" It's all I can get out as I come uncontrollably with his deep thrusting. My walls clench around him and grip him tightly, spasming as I find my release.  
"Oh God, I can feel you coming. I… Oh God, I'm going to come," he moans urgently. I feel him inside me pulsating before he pulls out and strokes himself, releasing himself onto my stomach. He reaches over and gives me a decadent, soft kiss before leaping up to grab a towel.  
He comes back with a soft, warm and wet towel to clean me off. "Ooh… That's nice. The Chairman treatment. Thank you," I whisper teasingly with a smile. A guy like him knows how to pamper and be pampered, I guess. He pulls me into his arms and we sink back into the warm, large and plush bed.  
"That was…perfect. Amazing and incredible. I don't think you realize how amazing you are," he grins at me as he holds me tighter. I feel a blush rising on my cheeks.  
"Aw, thank you, Athrun. But you're embarrassing me. I… I never do this," I try to explain. "It's been a really long time. I'm not experienced and I don't date." I feel awkwardly apologetic.  
He shoots me a puzzled look. "Cagalli, you were perfect. You don't have to explain." I smile back at him and just let him hold me tighter. I pull myself up to look at him again. "But Athrun, what you said before. About no expectations. I don't know if I'm ready for anything yet. And I'll have to leave PH soon."  
"Hush. I know we eventually have to leave. But let's live in this moment. I want, no need to feel you now and here. It's too perfect so I don't want to waste another second with worry. Let's enjoy right now, okay?" He sounds both sincere and sympathetic. Both strong and vulnerable.  
I decide I agree with his rational thinking for right now. The moment is truly too perfect to ruin with overthinking. Suddenly, I can't stop smiling as I cuddle closer into his warm, muscular arms.

We sink into each other's arms and under the covers. As we snuggle our warm, naked bodies together, I can feel myself slowly drifting off. But before I do, I can't stop wondering. Would I ever see him again after this trip? Would I ever find out who he really is? There are so many odd and intriguing hints, why is he so mysterious anyway?  
All I know is that I've never been happier than this week, and I really needed it. I sigh quietly in his arms, trying to enjoy the moment but knowing that our time here was quickly ending. I guess that it can only be left up to fate, and I decide that I don't have the capacity to worry about this now. Tomorrow is another day. In my last trying relationship, I've learned that I just need to take things one day at a time. I hear Athrun 's voice in my head. The other night he said something about not ruining the perfect moment with worry. I reflect on how smart that really is.  
I decide to take Athrun's wise advice. I am just going to enjoy and revel in this current, perfect moment with him. I've never felt more amazing. I close my eyes and truly savor the incredible moment, right here, right now with him. I would have never thought my work trip would've turned out to be like this. That I would meet a man like him.  
But then I wonder, who is he anyway? Would I ever get to the bottom of this? But soon my thoughts start to run together again as I get sleepier.  
As I slowly drift off to sleep, I snuggle up and hold him tighter. My lips slowly curl in a satisfied grin. For the first time in a very long time, I realize I'm truly happy. No matter what happens, I know I will always remember this trip.

The end


End file.
